


Panorama

by TheMonsterInsideofYourHead



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterInsideofYourHead/pseuds/TheMonsterInsideofYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to another part of Tokyo a year after the well closed and the death of her grandfather, Higurashi Kagome enters her second half of her first year at Syoyo High School where she is still at a loss about what she truly wants to do with her life. Volunteering to take lesson notes to Yoshida Haru, she didn't expect for the rumored delinquent to decide that they were friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own InuYasha or Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, because I'm obviously not making any money from writing this story right?

 **Summary:**  Moving to another part of Tokyo a year after the well closed and the death of her grandfather, Higurashi Kagome enters her second half of her first year Syoyo High School where she is still at a loss about what she truly wants to do with her life. Volunteering to take lesson notes to Yoshida Haru, she didn't expect for the rumored delinquent to decide that they were friends!

* * *

Panorama

Chapter One

Kagome stared outside of the window with dazed blue eyes, her chin propped on the palm of her hand while ignoring the teacher as she droned with the history lessons. Despite knowing that it wasn't a good idea to ignore her teacher, the first year high school student couldn't help but tune her out.

Not that anyone could blame her if they actually knew the truth. The truth that she had traveled through time and experienced Japan's chaotic past for herself.

When they had started on the Feudal Era in their lessons, Kagome had to stop herself several times from wanting to correct the teacher on certain events. How it wasn't the fault of humans that one event happened, but in fact was the work of demons.

But she knew better than to do that.

No one believed in demons since are they are seen as nothing more than myths, and so they wouldn't likely believe that she traveled through time using the dry well on her family's shrine grounds.

They were more likely to put her in a straightjacket than believing her words.

She already had to deal with the rumors of her being the "Sick Girl", which had somehow managed to spread all the way out her to this part of Tokyo. Adding on the title of "Crazy Girl" wasn't something that she was very keen on doing, and so she just kept her mouth shut and keep her words to herself; doodling the very demons that she had wanted to badly to give that credit to in the margins of her notes.

Watching other students running around the track, she didn't seem to notice how quiet the classroom had gotten until a book was suddenly slammed down on to her desk. Jumping up from her chair at the sudden noise, she swung her head quickly to the front and a look of horror blossomed on her face as she saw her teacher looking at her with a frown and a small glare.

"Ah I didn't realize that my lessons were so boring Higurashi, maybe we could discuss how we could make things more interesting after class." Ninomiya Saeko, her teacher stated.

Ignoring the snickers and giggles from her classmates, Kagome sighed and bowed slightly towards the brown-haired woman, who stood there with crossed arms and a frown. "Sorry Ninomiya-sensei."

Seemingly satisfied with that, the older woman started making her way back towards the front of the classroom.

Kagome quickly sat back down with another sigh, and looked down at the flyer that was on her desk. Her eyes traced the words stating deals that were available at the market near her home, and pouted.

Whatever the teacher had to discuss after class…she hoped it didn't make her miss the sale.

Tonight was Oden night!

Class seemed to fly by at that point, and soon enough classes for the day came to an end. Everyone dispersed from the classroom quickly enough, either making their way to their clubs or making plans with their friends on how to spend their time. Even the class recluse Mizutani "Dry Ice" Shizuku had been muttering about getting reference books, before she left the room.

Kagome got slipped her books and notes into her bag before getting up from her seat and making her way to the front. Coming to a stop in front of the teacher's desk, her approach had caught the teacher's attention.

Looking up from whatever documents she was looking at, Saeko she clapped her eyes upon the girl, who would hopefully be able to do the impossible.

Higurashi Kagome was a mysterious girl, transferring into the school during the second half of her first year after a recent tragedy.

From the records from her middle school, she had been a high-ranking student within the school until her last year where her perfect attendance had become abysmal at best. These absences are apparently the result of sickness, though the pure amount of illnesses listed would make anyone take a double take. Especially since most of the ones listed were unlikely to actually be seen in a person her age, much less back to back like this.

But whatever had been wrong seemed to have cleared up as she had managed to pass, and make her way into high school.

Entering high school, she didn't seem to suffer from any illness and was well on her way to being in the top 15 of her class until her grandfather (coincidentally the same who person, who had been the one to tell the school of her sicknesses) had passed away. The 17-year-old had moved her after her the first half of her first year, and she had become a part of her class where she instructed to watch her if this pattern showed up again.

One problem child was already a hassle, and they didn't have the time to care for two.

'Higurashi is a pretty girl, but doesn't seem interested in interacting with her classmates…' she thought, looking at the girl, who stood at 157.5 cm (5'2") with a curvaceous figure and shapely legs that their school uniform only seemed to bring more notice to this fact. She had pale skin, long wavy black hair that reached her waist, and big blue eyes. Blue was a rare color to come across from someone of their country, which only seemed to add to her overall exotic appearance.

The amount of clamor the boys had made when she first transferred in said it all.

Mentally chuckling bitterly, the woman admitted that her student even had her beat in the chest department.

"Ninomiya-sensei?" a questioning voice broke through her thoughts.

Blinking, the teacher chuckled embarrassed as she noticed the student currently occupying her thoughts, staring at her in confusion and not a little concern. Clapping her hands together, she stood up from her seat and moved around the desk. "I've had a change of heart during the last half of the class, Higurashi, and decided that I'll allow you off with a warning this time if you do something for me in return."

The teenager only stared at her, raising a slight eyebrow as she frowned. Her hand holding on to the strap of her twitched as she fidgeted in place, "And what exactly do you want me to do sensei?" she asked.

Grabbing the envelope sitting on top of her desk, Saeko held it out to the girl, who cautiously took it while eyeing her with weary curiosity. The brown-haired woman clapped her hands together and tilted her head to the side.

"Would you mind taking these lesson notes to Yoshida Haru-kun?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome meets really weird guy...

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own InuYasha or Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, because I'm obviously not making any money from writing this story right?

* * *

Panorama

Chapter Two

Kagome looked around at the buildings on both sides of her, and not for the first time since she had started, wished she had asked for directions to this Yoshida's home. Ninomiya-sensei had seemed to forget that she had only just moved to the town, as she had only handed her the packet filled with lesson notes and a small piece of paper with her classmate's address on it.

Everything had started off well enough; much to her surprise, this Yoshida Haru actually lived a little ways in the direction where she did. So at first, she was happy that she wouldn't have to go too out-of-the-way.

But the closer she got, the more she seemed to get lost.

Several times she had managed to get turned around by a helpful soul, but she couldn't believe the amount of times she had to deal with guys trying to hit on her. The first seemed to take the hint and left her alone, but the closer she got to Yoshida's home, the more persistent they got.

Hugging her bag and the envelope to her chest, the blue-eyed girl continued despite the apprehension that was slowly but surely building up inside her chest.

After having faced demons, Kagome had once thought that there wasn't much that could scare her, but it had become clear after a close encounter that she was vulnerable to humans. Having the purification powers of a priestess, she could destroy powerful demons with a single touch. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for humans now could it?

Looking around, Kagome's eyes brightened as she finally came to the right place.

'An arcade?' she mused, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Reading the scrap of paper again, she looked back to the address and nodded.

This was the place!

Sighing in relief, she walked through the door as it slid to the side to grant her entrance to the building before she made her way up the two flights of stairs. Coming to the real entrance of the arcade, a cool rush of cold air hit her and cooled her skin causing her to shiver.

Immediately her eyes took in her surroundings.

There wasn't much in what had to be the lobby of the building besides the reception desk and a board on the wall detailing some events that most likely were taking place sometime soon. Lining the wall near the entrance as well as the opposite wall leading to a long hallway, were some cushioned chairs.

Walking a bit further in, she noticed that a man in fashionably causal clothes was sitting behind the desk reading a book with his legs crossed and his feet propped up on the desk. He was a fairly young-looking man, maybe not even ten years or so older than her.

Just from the structure of his face, Kagome could tell that he was handsome though he wore sunglasses that kept his eyes from view. His hair was pulled back away from his face, which allowed her to notice his ear piercings and the silver necklace around his neck. Resting on his lip was a lit cigarette, which didn't seem to fall, despite hanging quite dangerously from his mouth. Light wisps of smoke drifted up from the lit end of the cigarette, causing her to scrunch her nose up a bit at the smell.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realize the man had finally taken notice of her.

He dragged his feet from off of the desk as she closed his book and placed it on the desk. Getting up from his seat, he gave her a smile, all the while the cigarette still didn't fall.

"Ah, well this is a surprise. We don't get many girls like you hanging around here, my name is Misawa Mitsuyoshi and welcome to the Misawa Game Beats Center…can I help you?"

Blinking at the sudden question, Kagome was brought back to reality.

"Yes, I'm looking for Yoshida Haru-san."

The man's eye brows lifted, "You're looking for Haru?"

Kagome nodded, before using her free hand to grab the envelope against her chest.

"Our sensei instructed me to drop these off. They're the lesson notes from the lessons Yoshida-san has apparently missed." She looked up into his sunglasses and smiled shyly. "Is he here?"

Sighing, the man shook his head before bringing a hand up to pull the cigarette from his mouth and turned his head away from her as he exhaled. "Well Haru is here but…"

Before he could say another word, a cry of pain was heard and a body suddenly slammed into the ground near Kagome's feet causing her to jump back a bit in surprise. "Whoa!"

The man behind the desk only sighed and smacked a hand to his forehead, before turning his head in the direction which the body had come from. Not even a second later, a boy came stomping out of the back with a scowl on his face. Kagome also turned her head in his direction, as he came to a stop at the opening of the hallway.

"You had brought that on yourself idiot! Now Mark is going to die because of you!" he growled, his dark eyes were dark with rage while his lips curled down into a scowl.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit as she took in the boy entirely.

This guy was tall dressed in street clothes with messy but curly black hair that fell into his dark eyes and framed his face. He was handsome, she would admit. Though most would be immediately turned away by the scary expression that was taking residence on his face.

Overall he gave off the image of a teenage guy with a chip on his shoulders.

But after Kagome's had to deal with a scary half-demon with a chip the size of a boulder on his shoulders, it kind of made it impossible to completely intimidate her. Yes, she was wary of being on the receiving end of violence from humans, but anger wasn't something that she was easily frightened by.

"HARU! I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO NOT FIGHT IN THE STORE! CUT IT OUT!" the man behind the desk bellowed suddenly, once again dragging Kagome's quickly spiraling thoughts about a certain hanyō.

Apparently putt off by getting reprimanded, the boy turned his head from the clearly unconscious boy on the ground near Kagome (who was a little worried about that). He clenched his fists, and furrowed his brows.

"BUT MITSUYOSHI! THAT IDIOT HAD BUMPED INTO ME! I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING TO THE NEXT LEVEL, AND HE MESSED ME UP!" unfortunately, if he was hoping for sympathy, he received the exact opposite.

Shaking his head, Mitsuyoshi ran his fingers back through his hair. "You can't blame Mark's death on anyone else but yourself! Video games aside, you've got a visitor." Turning his gaze from the boy to Kagome, he smiled and gestured towards her with his hand.

"This here is Higurashi-chan, apparently a classmate of yours who brought some things from the school for you." Kagome watched as the boy turned to look at her before freezing in place.

While she was a bit confused, Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Hello Yoshida-san, my name is Higurashi Kagome and I'm a recent transfer into your class…Ninomiya-sensei asked for me to give you these lesson notes so…" but she didn't get to finish as the boy suddenly was climbing through the window, causing her to blanch as he actually jumped through.

Immediately, she rushed forward holding out a hand with the hope of catching him before he fell, but she was only shocked further to see that he had landed perfectly fine on the ground below. The boy looked back towards her over his shoulder briefly, before charging away leaving her gaping as she watched him take off.

'THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT SOMETHING NORMAL HUMANS DO!' Kagome screamed in her mind, as she felt herself break out into cold sweat for the burst of fear she had just experienced.

After a moment, the blue-eyed girl only sighed before turning back to the older man who was watching her with amusement clear on his face. Inhaling deeply, Kagome pressed the packet in her hand against her heart as she tried to calm herself down.

Whatever just happened was just plain weird, but she did have to complete the task her teacher had given her.

Sighing, she walked over to the man behind the desk and handed him the packet with a slight bow, "Excuse me Misawa-san, would you be so kind as to give this to Yoshida-san if he comes back?"

Nodding, the man took the packet, which drew her eyes to the two silver rings that were on his hand before dragging her gaze back up to his face as he slipped his cigarette back to his lips with a smile.

"No problem Higurashi-chan, thanks for going out of your way."

Taking a step back, Kagome smiled at him before clasping her hands in front of her lap as she bowed once more in farewell. Righting herself, she then turned on the heel of her loafers and made her way out of the arcade causing her hair to sway with each step.

Mitsuyoshi leaned forward and watched as she left and as the door to the arcade closed, the 25-year-old man whistled as he sat back in his chair with his book. "You don't see girls like that every day..."

He turned his gaze down to the packet on his desk with a wistful sigh before turning his attention back to the book in his hands.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome's wish is granted, but probably not in the way she wants...

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own InuYasha or Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, because I'm obviously not making any money from writing this story right?

* * *

Panorama

Chapter Three

Stepping out of the shower, Kagome patted the back of her neck with a small towel as she walked from the bathroom towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Her fringe was held away from her face with a hair band, while the rest was in up into a messy bun. Kagome wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body, while she wore house slippers to cover her bare feet. The water droplets on her black hair almost sparkled like diamonds under the lights overhead.

Throwing the small towel around her neck, she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Noticing the light in the living room was still on; she peeked in and saw her younger brother was still watching the comedy shows that came on around this time. His brown eyes stared intently at the TV screen and he laughed loudly at whatever joke the comedian happened to say.

A small smile bloomed on Kagome's lips as she watched him laugh openly, something that she hadn't seen for some time after their grandfather's death. Regardless of how much the old man used to annoy them with stories of the "old days" and his made-up stories of legends, they loved their grandfather dearly.

He had been their pillar of strength after that car crash had stolen their father from them, though Sōta wasn't old enough to remember anything. Their mother's family turned her away, as they never really accepted the fact that she married 'beneath her station'. It was only after Higurashi Sōjirō (their grandfather) had stepped up did they finally have a home.

Now they would need to make their way without him, and prosper so his spirit could rest in peace.

"Hey squirt, I'll be starting on dinner in a bit." He looked over his shoulder at the sound of her voice and small blush blossomed on his cheeks. His dark went right back to look towards the screen, "Nee-chan! Put some clothes on!"

Grinning foxily with a chuckle, she turned to go upstairs towards her room to change.

Her little brother was just too precious!

Entering her room, she quickly went about getting dressed and brush her hair. She brushed her bangs back away from her face and held them back with clips. Some strands slipped from the clips and framed the sides of her temple, but none fell into her eyes. She decided on wearing a blue cropped t-shirt and white short-shorts, moving over towards her window, she slid it open and walked out to the small balcony.

Looking out on the neighborhood, she rested her elbows on the bar of the balcony and placed her chin on the palm of her hands. Inhaling deeply, she allowed her mind to drift back towards the strange encounter she had with her classmate.

'That guy…Yoshida was so  _ **weird**_.' She giggled as she remembered the bizarre way he just jumped out of the window when she greeted him. It kind of reminded her of the wild cats that roamed around in the forest behind their family's shrine when she was younger.

Of course, that connection only made the boy seem a lot more fascinating to her. Sighing, she looked out on to the street once more before arching her back in a stretch.

She had already heard some rumors about him, like that he had put three seniors into the hospital and even now you could see traces of the incident. This he did on the first day of school, which is the reason he had been absent until today.

But being the person that she was, Kagome didn't take these rumors seriously.

Rumors were never something that she honestly cared for, so she decided to not judge the guy until she personally talked to him and evaluated his character. Though, she thinking back to what had happened after she had left the store…

Kagome had walked past an empty lot, which she would always pass on her way to the school when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Immediately, the self-defense training she had attended to give her mother peace of mind had kicked in. Grabbing one of the hand, she flipped her wannabe attacker over her shoulder with a war cry.

It was a surprise to her, to see a wide-eyed Yoshida Haru looking up at her in complete disbelief.

What followed was a string of apologies from Kagome, that a wary Haru accepted for the most part. The boy then continued on to question whether she was a spy for the school, which she couldn't help but laugh about. Even now she could remember his perplexed expression.

" _No, I'm not a spy for the school…I was just bringing the lesson notes that sensei wanted me to bring."_

_The boy didn't look entirely convinced, but the mention of their sensei in their conversation…it seemed that he relaxed a bit._

" _Tch! So that female teacher is still trying to make me go to school? Lecture notes…" he trailed off uncertainly._

_Bringing a hand up to her lips as she giggled, she nodded._

" _Yes, well…I left your notes with Misawa-san, so if you want them then you should go to him." Seeing as the boy was lost in his own thoughts, Kagome felt it was the best time to leave. The store would close if she dallied any longer, and then she would have to settle for making something else for dinner with whatever they had in the house._

_It was only when she was about to leave when the boy's voice stopped her in her tracks._

" _You're called Kagome, right?" blinking slowly at the sudden change of topic, the blue-eyed girl nodded and watched as his cheeks flushed a bright red. He scratched his cheek with a finger as he shyly diverted his gaze down towards the ground._

_Kagome really had to resist the urge to squeal at the cute image he made at that moment._

" _T-that's right. When students can't come to school because of colds and stuff, friends bring lesson notes to them…am I right?" while a little confused at where he was going with this – seeing as they weren't actually friends and Kagome had only met him today, she nodded._

_"Yeah, I think that's how it usually goes."Her answer caused a large smile to blossom on his face, and Kagome's swore that her heat skipped a beat at how handsome he looked with a smile on his face opposed to the scowl from earlier._

" _Okay, then you can just call me Haru from now one then, since we're friends and all!"_

_Yoshida, now_ _**Haru** _ _, waved towards her bidding her farewell while leaving._

_Resting her hand against her chest, over her heart, Kagome could only smile herself as she turned to walk away._

While Yoshida was definitely weird, she didn't think he was some remorseless bully.

In fact, she found him kind of cute.

"Hmm, I wonder if he'll turn up in class sometime…maybe I could even talk to him properly this time?" giggling, she pushed herself up from the bars of the balcony and made her way inside. She needed to go ahead and get ready dinner ready otherwise Sōta would start complaining. Just as she the door shut with a snap behind her, a figure slipped from behind the light pole facing away from her house and into the light.

For a few minutes he stood out there, looking towards Kagome's balcony but soon enough left.

Dark eyes hardened with an unknown emotion and a frown was on his lips.

A day later, Kagome was making her way to the school yawning while stretching her arms above her head. Humming, she walked along the walkway that leads to her school among the groups of students also making their way there. Just as she came passed a small alley, she later blamed her sluggishness in the morning for her being unable to fend off the hands that suddenly yanked her from off of the path.

But the unknown hands on her did fully wake her up, and she was fully ready to kick the ass of whoever was attempting to kidnap her, when she was firmly pressed back against someone's chest and a hand placed over her mouth. Well, it wasn't that but the familiar voice that filtered into her ear by the lips pressed against it.

"Don't move."

Since the grip on her allowed her enough room to maneuver her head to look up at her captor, Kagome's blue eyes widened in shock at the face that greeted her vision.

'Haru-san!'

* * *

[some minor changes have been made thanks to a helpful review I received.]


End file.
